Challenges Rising
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Sequel to A Challenge is a Challenge. It's time for a new challenge. a much more diffcult challenge. an unforgettable Challenge. They're in college, on a whole new level. unfortunately, so are their past enemies and new ones. mentions and possible show of characters in other series. Established relationships. rated for later scenes and swears.


_Welcome to the next installment! Challenges Rising!_

_Anyway, we're gonna start things off a little different than aciac. None the less, I hope you enjoy this next series as I did planning it. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Drr, YYH, nor certain Ocs._

* * *

><p><em>-Izaya-<em>

First day

It's already the first day of college. Everyone's a nervous wreck today, excluding me. I have no reason to be a nervous wreck after all. I wonder how Ska-chan will be after today. I chuckle at the thought.

_'She's probably a little nervous if the professor hasn't showed up yet.'_ speaking of professor, my business professor walks in.

"Good morning." we all say.

"Good morning." he greets back. I notice in the corner of my eye that someone very familiar is in this classroom as well.

"Well well well, didn't expect to see you here!~" My classmate giggles.

"I could say the same to you~ considering your twin brother isn't here."

"Neither is your boyfriend."

"True~ but its because of him that I came here in the first place when I was planning to stay elsewhere~"

"Oh yeah?~"

"Mhm~"

"Then, I owe him a thanks it would seem~" She laughs.

"What, I do~ I would have been lonely without my female twin, Kanra~"

"I know you would've, Iza~" I chuckle.

"You know me so well~"

_-Skaya-_

The first day of class was amazing! And my professor is amazing! I am sad I haven't gotten a text from Tiarie today though.

"Excuse me, but is your name Skaya?" I hear a voice. A deep male voice. I turn around to the voice, and am met with deep carmine eyes, light brown hair he has deep set eyes, a strong jaw.

"Yes, I am." I answer.

"I am Xenos. I am one of your classmates."

"Oh! Nice to meet you then!" He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"It's a Pleasure to meet you too, Skaya." I smile.

"I hope we get to work together sometime.

"I'm sure we will."

"Of course. Well, I will leave now. See you tomorrow or so."

Just as he says this and leaves, my phone vibrates. I assume it's a text message. I take out my phone.

'Hey! Sorry I'm just now texting you.' It's from Tiarie!

'Hey! It's fine! I was kind of busy myself! How's classes?'

'Great, actually! I had fun with my professor and my classmates!'

'Good!~'

'You?'

'Same, actually!'

'Yay!~ are you at lunch?'

'Yeah, I'm in the cafeteria! For the first day!'

'Oh, same! I'm by the window!'

I look around for her, and sure enough she's sitting. Alone. As usually. So I just skip over to her.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

We soon begin discussing EVERYTHING. From classes, to classmates, to professors, to roommates.

"So...is He here?"

"...Izaya?"

"Mhm."

"I dunno...I haven't seen any of the guys."

"Not even Kurama?"

"Nope...I heard he got accepted into a business school." There's a hint of sadness in her tone.

"A business school?"

"Yeah...In Japan."

"Oh..." she sighs.

"Izaya got accepted too. But whether he went or not is unknown to me."

"I see..." I sigh. I really want Izzy to be here with me...

"You know he cares a lot for you, right?" Tiarie states.

"I know he does. So does Kurama for you."

"Which is why it's important for him to fulfill his dream. And same for Izaya."

"I know..."

Speaking of Izzy, he texts me.

'Hey, Ska-chan.'

'Hi, Izzy.'

'Ska-chan? Did something happen on your first day?'

'No. Nothing happened, Izzy.'

'You don't sound like it...'

'I'm fine, Izzy. I promise.'

'Okay...then how did your first day go?'

'It went great, actually. Had a lot of fun!'

'Great~'

'So, How was your first day?'

'Entertaining~ Kanra is here with me.'

'Who's Kanra?'

'Literally, my female twin.'

'O.o'

'XD but...i must admit, it would've been better if I got to see you the first day.' I smile softly at this.

'Same with you, Izzy. Same with you.' I smile even more at this.

_-After Classes-_

By the end of the day, I am drained. My roommate is already in bed, sleeping. I walk in extra quietly, being sure not to wake her.

Today was an interesting day. I hope that tomorrow will be just as interesting!

_Okay, that was chapter one of Challenges rising!SORRY IT'S ENTIRELY DIALOGUE._

* * *

><p><em>That wasn't my original plan but meh. Whatever. Anyway, Ill try to update this more often! Happy new years and enjoy!<em>


End file.
